


Odvykačka

by SallyPejr



Series: Dávka [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rehabilitation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se díky své drogové závislosti a proti své vůli dostal na léčení. Ovšem projití odvykačkou není jednoduché...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pokoj, kde Sherlocka nejdřív ubytovali, je malá místnost, kde je jen postel, stůl a židle. Vše je strohé a na pevno připevněné k podlaze. Dále je v místnosti neotvíratelné zamřižované okno s širokým parapetem, na kterém se dá sedět a dveře do koupelny, kde je jen záchod, umyvadlo a sprchový kout.

Jídlo mu vždy nosili dva ošetřovatelé na kovovém tácu. I nádobí bylo kovové a z příborů dostával jen lžíci. Hlavně nic, co by mohl použít jako zbraň, nic, co by mohl rozbít.

Vzali mu všechny osobní věci, které prošly prohlídkou doma i tady a dali mu jen místní pyžamo. Všechny jeho věci zamkli. Nesměl se ani holit. Pokud by chtěl, leda s asistencí ošetřovatelů.

V takových to podmínkách a pod neustálým dozorem lékařů, sester a ošetřovatelů trávil Sherlock první část odvykací kůry.

Nejdřív mladík bral vše se svým typickým nadhledem, ale jak jeho tělu začaly čím dál víc chybět jeho drogy, začaly se objevovat abstinenční příznaky – pocení, suchost v puse, horečky a zimnice, halucinace, slabost, nauzea, změny nálad, deprese, nekontrolovatelné chování, agrese. A vše bylo čím dál horší a intenzivnější. Sherlock si střídavě přál zabít lidi okolo za to, že ho dohnali do tohoto stavu, a nebo chtěl umřít sám. Ale to druhé nemohl, John by mu to neodpustil a dával by si to za vinu.

Sherlock by sám nedokázal říct, jak dlouho tohle trvalo, než se dostal z nejhoršího, museli mu to říct ošetřovatelé. Nebyl si jistý, jestli už je z abstinenčních příznaků úplně pryč, ale doktoři museli usoudit, že ano, protože ho přestěhovali.

Tentokrát to je dvojlůžkový pokoj a nábytek tam není přibytý k zemi. Dokonce je tam i skříň, i když prázdná. A koupelna taky není tak spartánská, jako byla ta předchozí.

Sherlockovým spolubydlícím je v podstatě jeho vrstevník, jistý Sebastian, co neustále a naprosto marně vyžaduje, aby se mu říkalo pane Wilkiesi. Ovšem tady mají všichni jen křestní jméno, nic víc.

Spolu s novým pokojem a otravným spolubydlícím získal Sherlock i program. Každé ráno je povinná rozcvička, po ní je komunita, tedy posezení, kde se každý představí, poví něco o sobě, o uběhlém dni a noci, o svých plánech a nadějích nebo stížnostech. Následuje prohlídka u lékaře, což bývá většinou na žádost pacienta a jednou za týden i povinně. Pracovní program bývá rozdělen na domácí práce v rámci oddělení (vytírání, úklid, pomoc v kuchyni) a později i na práce v rámci zahrady. Senioři a nemohoucí mají na programu ruční práce. Po obědě jsou dvě hodiny poledního klidu, potom skupinová terapie nebo rozhovor s psychologem, osobní volno, studijka (kdy každý povinně studuje pravidla oddělení, postup léčby nebo nějakou odbornou literaturu) a v devět hodin večerka.

Sherlock celý program bojkotoval. Nechtěl mluvit o sobě ani o svých plánech. Nechtěl uklízet, ani navštěvovat lékaře. Popravdě dodržoval jen polední klid.

Takový přístup má ze začátku velká část pacientů a stejně jako oni i Sherlock si uvědomil, že bude lepší spolupracovat. Protože za plnění programu, nevyvolávání konfliktů, spolupráci a další jsou odměny. Postupně vám začnou vracet oblečení a vlastní šaty jsou vždy lepší než ústavní pyžama. K jídlu dostanete zákusek. Kuřákům dovolí kouřit. Vrátí vám osobní věci. A nakonec vám umožní telefonovat a začnou vám dávat kapesné, což jsou finance, které buď sami pacienti a nebo jejich příbuzní schovali u personálu a ten je za odměnu po drobných částkách předává klientům. V místním obchůdku toho neprodávají moc, ale stačí to.

Nakonec Sherlock začal spolupracovat, ale ne kvůli svému oblečení nebo cigaretám. Popravdě by mu nevadilo ani to, kdyby tady chodil zabalený do prostěradla a cigarety stejně krade Sebastianovi. On si chce zavolat a to je velká výsada, takže se Sherlock bude muset snažit, aby jí dosáhl.


	2. Chapter 2

„Prosím?" řekne John do telefonu, když se mu na displeji objeví neznámé číslo, ovšem odpovědi se nedočká. „Halo, je tam někdo?" zeptá se John a trochu se zamračí. Co to má být, nějaký blbý vtip?

„Hele, jestli nemáte nic lepšího na práci, než otravovat, tak si vyberte někoho jinýho, jasný?" řekne John naštvaně a chce hovor ukončit, ale konečně se mu někdo ozve.

„Počkej!" řekne volající spěšně. V telefonu zazní nejisté odkašlání.

„Já jsem je- Err- Máš teď čas?"

„Sherlocku?" hlesne John nevěřícně a sedne si na kraj postele. „Seš to ty, že jo?"

„Samozřejmě, kdo jiný?"

John skoro slyší, jak Sherlock protočil oči.

„Nejseš jediný člověk, kdo mi volá." upozorní ho John.

„Jo, jistě." hlesne Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí. Neví, co říct, tak čekají, až začne ten druhý.

„Teprve teď mi dovolili volat. Mají tu dost přísný režim." plácne Sherlock to první, co mu příjde na jazyk.

„Tvoji rodiče museli mít radost, že tě slyší." usoudí John.

„To jde jen těžko posoudit, jim jsem nevolal, ale nejspíš by radost měli." prohodí Sherlock.

„A proč jsi jim nezavolal?" diví se John.

„Mám povolený jen jeden hovor." odpoví Sherlock prostě.

„Většina lidí by zavolala rodině." řekne John, který na moment neví, jak na to zareagovat.

„To je špatně, že ti volám?" Zarazí se Sherlock. V jeho hlase jasně zní zmatek a obavy.

„Nikdo tady nic neříkal o tom, komu můžeme a komu nesmíme volat, myslel jsem, že je to jedno. Jestli ti to vadí, tak-"

„Sherlocku, klid, uklidni se, prosím tě." skočí mu John do řeči. „Nikomu nevadí, že jsi napřed zavolal mně, leda tak Mycroftovi. A já jsem rád, že mi voláš." dodá mírněji.

„Já- Na chvíli jsem skoro začal bezdůvodně panikařit." hlesne Sherlock nevěřícně. „Už jsem tady moc dlouho."

„A ještě chvíli tam bohužel budeš muset zůstat." upozorní ho John.

„Jo, já vím." povzdechne si Sherlock. „99% lidí tady jsou otravní idioti."

„A co ten zbytek?" ptá se John zvědavě.

„Ti jsou zavření na samotce, takže těžko říct." usoudí Sherlock s klidem, čímž Johna rozesměje. Podle skoro neslyšného uchechtnutí z druhé strany telefonu John pozná, že je i Sherlock pobavený.

John s úsměvem ve tváři vyhodí nohy na postel a s telefonem u ucha si lehne.

Na chvíli se zase oba odmlčí, ale není to nepříjemné ticho.

„Po škole jde historka, že prý tě zavřeli za vraždu, ale nevím, kdo je oběť." plácne John.

„Jasná blbost." povzdechne si Sherlock útrpně. „Když už bych se dal na dráhu zločinu a někoho bych zabil, rozhodně to udělám tak, aby na mě nepřišli."

„No, sebevědomí ti určitě nechybí." prohodí John pobaveně.

„Bývá to tady i horší." řekne Sherlock vážně. „Máš štěstí, mám teď trochu světlejší chvilku."

„Je to tak špatný?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

„Nemáš představu." hlesne Sherlock. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až odsud vypadnu."

„Bude to lepší, uvidíš." řekne John chlácholivě.

„Jsou tu i věci, co to dokáží trošku vylepšit." usoudí Sherlock trochu váhavě.

„Například?"

„Telefonáty." odpoví Sherlock tiše. Na moment se oba odmlčí.

„A podvádění u psychiatra taky dokáže pobavit." dodá Sherlock. „Měl's vidět jeho obličej, když jsem vyplnil test tak, aby mi vyšla schizofrenie."

„Nechápu, že tě ještě neposlal do háje." řekne John pobaveně.

„To nemůže." řekne Sherlock s klidem. „Sezení u něj jsou poviné a navíc se mou chce soutěžit. Je to pěkná ironie, že tady závislé na drogách a alkoholu léčí gambler."

„To snad nemyslíš vážně." vydechne John nevěřícně.

„Nemám důvod si to vym-" Sherlock se zarazí a v pozadí jde slyšet další hlas. „Musím končit, došel mi čas." řekne docela sklesle.

„Už?" diví se John a otráveně si povzdechne. „To je škoda."

„Jo, to je." hlesne Sherlock tiše.

„Zavoláš zas? Teda až budeš moct, a jestli budeš chtít." dodá John spěšně.

„Zavolám."

John skoro může slyšet drobný úsměv, který Sherlockovi pohrává ve tváři.

„Když budu sekat latinu, tak mi tady dovolí i návštěvy." začne Sherlock nejistě. „Tak jsem se chtěl zeptat-"

„Příjdu rád." skočí mu John do řeči.

„Dobře." řekne Sherlock s úlevou. „Už musím jít. Ahoj."

„Ahoj." vrátí mu John pozdrav, ale už mluví do obsazovacího tónu, Sherlock zavěsil.

John si položí telefon na břicho a zahledí se do stropu. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že mu Sherlock bude volat z léčebny, nebo že ho bude chtít jako návštěvu. Vzhledem k té hádce, se kterou se loučili, si John myslel, že už o Sherlockovi nikdy ani neuslyší. Očividně se spletl, ale vůbec mu to nevadí.


	3. Chapter 3

John si nejistě poposedne a rozhlédne se po zahradách, které obklopují terasu, kde čekají návštěvy. Na několika lavicích postavených okolo bytelných stolů sedí půl tuctu osob plus John.

Při posledním telefonátu mu Sherlock řekl, že mu povolili návštěvy, a tak John využil první návštěvní neděle, kterou léčebna má a přišel.

Jen doufá, že s ním Sherlock bude chtít mluvit. Když se na vrátnici ohlašoval, varovali ho, že je dnes Sherlock v obzvláště protivné náladě. John si znovu povzdechne a nejistě se zahledí na svoje kolena. Jen ať se zase nepohádají.

„Ehm- Ahoj." ozve se kousek od Johna nejistý hluboký hlas.

John okamžitě vzhlédne a s nervózním úsměvem se postaví.

„Ahoj." oplatí mu John pozdrav, načež se oba nejistě odmlčí. „Nesedneš si?" zeptá se John a mávne rukou ke stolu.

Sherlock mu neodpoví, ale mlčky si sedne na lavici, zády ke stolu, o který se jen trochu opře. John si sedne vedle něj a chvíli trvá, než promluví.

„Nevěřil bych, že můžeš být ještě hubenější, než jsi byl, ale očividně to jde."

„Trochu jsem shodil." zahučí Sherlock, aniž by se na Johna podíval.

Watson si nejistě skousne ret a zašoupe nohama. Nemusí být genius, aby mu došlo, že Sherlock o rozhovory nestojí.

„Víš, že tady nemusíš být, že jo?" zeptá se John a vážně se na Sherlocka dívá. „Jestli se mnou nechceš mluvit, stačí to říct nebo odejít."

„Chceš, abych odešel?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami.

„Nechci." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Tak zůstanu."

„Tak jo." pousměje se John.

Zase se odmlčí a jen na sebe hledí.

„A heleme, že by tohle byl ten slavný John?" ozve se za nimi otravně znějící hlas. „Víš, že Sherlock křičí tvoje jméno, když si ho honí?"

„A já křičím to jeho, tak co má být?" zeptá se John bez zájmu, čímž pro něj neznámého chlapa na chvíli připraví o řeč. Věnuje očividně pacientovi trochu znechucený, trochu podmračený pohled, než se zase obrátí na Sherlocka.

„Nepůjdeme jinam?" zeptá se John.

„Jo." přikývne Sherlock klidně a postaví se. S Johnem v patách se vydá na procházku po zahradě.

„Co to bylo za pitomce?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Můj spolubydlící, Sebestian Wilkies. Namyšlený zbohatlík, co je už asi na třetí léčbě. Začal jako alkoholik, teď je tu s kokainem." povídá Sherlock skoro rozčíleně.

„Ehm, Sherlocku, nejsi naštvaný kvůli tomu, co- co jsem řekl tomu Wilkiesovi, že ne? Já prostě chtěl, aby sklapnul." řekne John s obavami.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sherlock překvapeně a zastaví se. „Ne, to ne. To mě neštve, já jen- Já nevím. Celý pobyt tady je děsný. Nudím se tu skoro k smrti. Normálně bych začal s nějakým pokusem nebo bych si něco-" Sherlock se zarazí v polovině věty.

„Nebo by sis něco vzal?" doplní za něj John se smrtelně vážným výrazem. „Kvůli tomu jsi začal fetovat, že ses nudil?" zeptá se.

„Jo." hlesne Sherlock a podívá se na stromy, co rostou o kus dál. „Pomáhalo mi to nemyslet na to, že se nudím nebo na to, že- že jsem divný. Na začátku střední jsem objevil marihuanu, ale její kouř jde snadno poznat, tak jsem přešel na jiné."

„Na to, že jsi genius, tak jsi taky pěkný idiot." povzdechne si John. „Za prvý, drogy nic neřeší a za druhý. Ty možná seš divný, ale to neznamená, že to, co umíš není úžasné. Neznám nikoho jiného, kdo by uměl dedukovat jako ty. Seš jedinečný a to není špatné."

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se Sherlock pochybovačně.

„Smrtelně vážně." přikývne John na souhlas a usměje se. „Seš fantastický a ani to nevíš."

„Většina lidí by řekla, že už tak jsem dost namyšlený." prohodí Sherlock vážně.

„To seš taky." souhlasí John bez zaváhání. „Seš namyšlený, dost sobecký, neumíš se chovat k druhým, seš drzý, neuznáváš žádná pravidla, ani věci jako osobní majetek nebo prostor a je toho víc. Ale k tomu všemu jsi i geniální, úžasný a fantastický."

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock ohromeně a s lehce zrudlými tvářemi Watsona pozoruje.

„Hlavně teď nic neříkej." chytne ho John za loket a pobídne ho k chůzi. „Radši mě tady proveď. Prý taky pomáháš na zahradě, tak si chci na vlastní oči ověřit, že doopravdy makáš rukama."


	4. Chapter 4

Tentokrát už Sherlock na Johna čeká. Sedí sám u jednoho stolu a kouří jednu cigaretu za druhou. Zrovna si chce roztřesenými prsty zapálit další, když se u něj objeví jeho pravidelný návštěvník.

„Ahoj." pozdraví ho John vesele, ale stačí mu jeden pořádný pohled na Sherlocka, aby věděl, že je něco špatně. „Co se stalo?" zeptá se Watson ustaraně a sedne si vedle něj.

„Nic." zahučí Sherlock rozčíleně. Mezi rty drží cigaretu a snaží se ji zapálit, ale když se mu ani na pátý pokus nepodaří ze zapalovače dostat plamen, vztekle s ním mrskne o stěnu budovy.

„Kurva." zanadává Sherlock sklesle a vezme obličej do dlaní. Spadlé cigarety nebo vyplašených a pohoršených pohledů lidí okolo si nevšímá.

John si jen povzdechne a gestem zarazí ošetřovatele, který už mířil jejich směrem.

„Pojď se projít." navrhne John a postaví se.

„Já-" začne Sherlock, ale pak si všimne několika postraních pohledů a podmračeného dozoru. „Jistě."

Chvíli jdou mlčky, než se John opět zeptá.

„Co se stalo?"

Sherlock si jen povzdechne a zastaví se u vzrostlého habru, o který se zády opře.

„Sebastian Wilkies, ten můj idiotský spolubydlící, on- je mrtvý." řekne Sherlock tiše s pohledem upřeným na zem.

„Pane bože. Jak se to stalo?" zeptá se John ohromeně.

„Předávkoval se." odpoví mu Sherlock. A pak po chvilce dodá.

„Byly to moje drogy."

„Cože?!" vyhrkne John nevěřícně. „Jak to myslíš 'tvoje'? A kde bys k nim vůbec přišel?"

„Když víš, koho uplatit, seženeš tady prakticky cokoliv." řekne Sherlock tiše a rukama si obejme břicho.

„Já myslel, že s tím chceš skončit." hlesne John po chvíli.

„Chci." přikývne Sherlock hlavou.

„Tak proč si schováváš drogy?" rozhodí John nechápavě rukama.

„Pro případ, že-" Sherlock se odmlčí a nejistě si skousne ret.

„Že co?" ptá se John dál a upřeně Sherlocka pozoruje.

Holmes uhne pohledem a zadívá se na budovu, kde tráví poslední týdny.

„Víš, proč se sem chodí léčit?" zeptá se Johna tiše, ale je to řečnická otázka. „Některé sem poslal soud, jiní tady jsou z recese. Ti ostatní, co nastoupili dobrovolně, tady nejsou kvůli sobě. Neléčí se pro sebe, ale pro někoho. Kvůli rodičům, partnerům, dětem. Dokud je ostatní podrží, tak to zvládnou a vydrží. Možná i doživotně."

John mlčky pozoruje Sherlocka, který se odmlčel a zase hledí na trávník pod svýma nohama.

„Já- Já se nechtěl léčit, neměl jsem důvod, ale- Nakonec jsem si důvod našel. Nechtěl jsem- Nechtěl jsem, aby sis dával za vinu to, co se mi děje a vím, že bez ohledu na to, že s tím nemáš nic společného, tak by sis to za vinu dával, i když nechápu proč." pustí se Sherlock opět do hovoru. „Jenže já umím lidi jenom odpuzovat, ne si je udržet, takže dříve nebo později odeženu i tebe a pak už nebudu mít důvod se sebou něco dělat- Tak až to nastane, tak jsem měl nachystanou- Ale vzal si to Wilkies."

„Seš totální idiot." řekne John tiše. Postaví se těsně před Sherlocka, ale ten se na něj i tak odmítá podívat.

„Tak za prvý, už žádné drogy, jasný? Nikdy." řekne John rozkazovačně a chytne Sherlocka za tváře, aby ho donutil se na něj podívat. „A za druhý, mě se zas tak snadno nezbavíš. Můžeš mě mít zaškatulkovanýho jako úplnýho pitomce a můžeš být jak chceš protivný, ale já s tebou zůstanu, jasný?"

Sherlock na něj chvíli třeští oči překvapením. A vzápětí ho obejme kolem pasu a s obličejem zabořeným do Johnova ramene ho k sobě přitiskne. John na chvíli ztrne, ale pak se uvolní a s úsměvem, který Sherlock nemůže vidět, mu objetí vrátí.

„Omlouvám se." šeptne Sherlock po chvíli.

„A za co?"

„Že jsem totální idiot."

„Neboj, to se časem spraví." řekne John s úsměvem.

Automaticky otočí hlavu do strany a políbí Sherlocka do vlasů. Než se stačí vylekat, že zašel moc daleko, Sherlock ho obejme ještě pevněji.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock nejistě přechází po svém pokoji. Může říct, že je jeho, protože od úmrtí Sebastiana Wilkiese k němu nikoho nedali. Dnes odsud odejde, konečně ho propustí.

„Nervózní?" ozve se od dveří hlas doktorky Sawyerové.

„Očividně." prohlásí Sherlock naštvaně, ale doktorka už si zvykla, že je to jen známka jeho nervozity.

„Z návratu do normálního světa?" vyzvídá doktorka.

„To ne. Ten je pořád stejný." mávne Sherlock rukou a nejistě si prohrábne vlasy. „Bojím se, že-" nedopoví a zase začne rázovat po pokoji.

„Že se k tomu zase vrátíš?" tipne si Sawyerová.

„Že John nepřijde." řekne Sherlock a okamžitě zrudne, když mu dojde, že se tady svěřuje se svými pocity a obavami.

„Tak to je to poslední, čeho se bojím." pousměje se doktorka. „Víš, co jsi mi říkal o té hádce, co jste měli, než jsi odjel sem? Ublížil jsi mu, a když jsi mu pak volal, nezavěsil ti to. Ani jednou. Vždycky tady pro tebe byl, nevynechal jedinou návštěvu, pokud mu v tom nezabránilo něco vážného. Tenhle den on rozhodně nevynechá."

„A ty ostatní?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým ustaraným hlasem, ale na doktorku se přitom nedívá.

„To záleží na tobě, ale i tak si myslím, že zůstane." řekne Sawyerová s jistotou. „A teď pojď. Ostatní se s tebou chtějí rozloučit."

„To jako vážně?" zeptá se Sherlock pochybovačně.

„Chtějí se ujistit, že doopravdy odcházíš." pousměje se doktorka a pokyne mu rukou do chodby.

Nakonec se s ním všichni doopravdy loučili a dohnali tím Sherlocka k neskutečným rozpakům. Když ho ostatní pacienti pustili ze svého kruhu, čekala na terase už celá rodina Holmesů.

„Sherlocku." řekne dlouhán s deštníkem skoro bez zájmu.

„Mycrofte." osloví ho Sherlock stejně chladně.

„Vy dva taky nikdy neukážete radost." povzdechne si paní Holmesová a pevně svého mladšího syna obejme. Sherlock jí objetí vrátí, ale než se stačí odtáhnout, obejme je i jeho otec.

„Doufám, že už nebudeš vyvádět žádné hlouposti." řekne mu pan Holmes tiše.

Sherlock mu původně chtěl cosi odpovědět, ale slova se mu vykouřila z hlavy, protože na terasu dorazil i čtvrtý návštěvník – John.

Watson přejede pobaveným pohledem po Sherlockovi a jeho rodičích a usměje se. Sherlock mu věnuje pohled, který jasně říká 'to ne já, to oni' a trochu zčervená. Pokusí se vyprostit z objetí rodičů a kupodivu se mu to podaří.

„Johne." usměje se paní Holmesová a krátce mladíka obejme. „Ráda tě zase vidím."

„Já vás taky." vrátí jí John úsměv a přeletí pohledem po všech Holmesech.

„Škoda, že Sherlock tohle říct nemůže." povzdechne si Mycroft. „Ten rád vidí akorát Johna."

„Hoši." řekne pan Holmes varovně.

„Jestli se nebudete chovat slušně, tak si mě nepřejte." varuje je máma tichým hlasem.

John uhne pohledem a snaží se nesmát, když vidí, jak drobná žena peskuje své minimálně o hlavu vyšší syny.

„Nechápu, co ti na tom přijde tak vtipné." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Ale nic." ušklíbne se John vesele. „Tak už tě propustili?"

„Měl to i s tanečkem. Bylo to opravdu roztomilé." ušklíbne se Mycroft.

„Pojď." zahučí Sherlock.

Chytne Johna za paži a začne ho vléct pryč z terasy. Zbytek Holmesů s chápavými úsměvy ze strany rodičů a znechuceným pohledem ze strany bratra zůstane na terase.

„To nebylo moc slušné." řekne John, když se i se Sherlockem zastaví až u parkoviště.

„Je to moje rodina, kašlu jim na slušnost." odsekne Sherlock, ale pak se zarazí. „Já-" začne nejistě, ale nedopoví.

John ho obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě. Sherlocka to nejdřív překvapí, ale pak mu objetí vrátí.

„Uvidíme se zase, že jo?" zeptá se Sherlock a sám se stydí za to, jak prosebně jeho hlas zní.

„To si piš, že jo." řekne John s jistotou. „Snad si nemyslíš, že na tebe zapomenu, sotva tě propustí."

„Nevíš, kde bydlím, ani kde budu studovat." dohaduje se Sherlock.

„Vím, kde bydlíš." upozorní ho John. „Vzhledem k tomu, žes vůbec nevolal domů, musel mě Mycroft skoro unést a odvést mě k vám."

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí.

„A cos jim řekl?" zeptá se Sherlock opatrně.

„Jenom dobré zprávy." řekne John chlácholivě. „Některé věci by měli zůstat soukromé."

Sherlock se při těch slovech trochu pousměje.

„Hele, co kdybyste si ty milenecké výlevy nechali na jindy? Potřebuji se ještě dnes dostat do Londýna." ozve se kus od nich Mycroftův hlas.

„Nezáviď!" odsekne mu Sherlock naštvaně a pustí Johna ze svého objetí. Ovšem vzápětí ho chytne za ruku a vydá se směrem k autu a rodičům.

Mycroft jen protočí oči, zato Holmesovi se pousměji, když nastupují do vozu. John s červenými tvářemi se neodvažuje na nikoho podívat, ale poslušně jde za Sherlockem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak tohle je vše pro tuto část... a končí to docela hezky, ne? A pokud máte rádi happyendy, tak být váma skončím s tímhle příběhem přímo tady, protože se obávám, že s postupujícím časem se objeví nějaké mráčky na zatím jasném nebi... možná i bouřkové mráčky... No, varovaní jste byli. Další část se jmenuje Recidiva


End file.
